Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana
Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana is a fights that occurs within the Witches' Forest. Pre-fight Asta manages to defeat some of the Eye of the Midnight Sun members and free the captured witches. Asta tells the witches to leave here, when Fana shows up and say that she is going to kill him. Fight Salamander fires a fireball, which Asta reflects back at Fana and Salamander. Before the fireball gets close enough, Salamander fires a second one that destroys the first one. Asta is sent falling from the shockwave but Finral Roulacase creates a portal that drops Asta into Vanessa Enoteca's net. Fana tells Asta that she is going to kill him for keep getting in their way, which Asta replies that he will send them packing no matter how many times they come. Fana and Salamander attack and manages to clear some of the forest, but Asta, Finral, and Vanessa manage to dodge the spell. Vanessa looks at the damage and thinks about how all the rumors are true about Salamander. Asta manages catches Fana and Salamander off guard and wound salamander. Vanessa sees this and thinks about how Asta's sword is the only think that can defeat Salamander. Vanessa and Finral prepare to fight, but Asta puts his sword down and says that they should talk it out. Finral and Vanessa asks what Asta is thinking, but Asta ignores them and asks Fana why she hates the kingdom so much. Fana tells Asta to shut up and has Salamander with a fire blast. Vanessa pull Asta out of the way and throws Asta through a portal that Finral created, were he appears behind Fana. Fana notices Asta and prepares to counterattack, but Asta easily stops her and pins her. Asta asks why they can't come to understand each other, which Fana remembers a friends of Licht's who wanted the same thing and when her village was attacked. Fana tells Asta that no one is going to believe him and increases Salamanders power by releasing her mana. Fana says that she will burn Asta to a crisp and charges at him, which Asta responds by saying that he will have to use his finishing move. As Fana and Salamander gets closer, Asta, Finral, and Vanessa are blown away just from the heat coming from their bodies. Asta asks if they are okay, which Finral says that he can't create any portals because of the overwhelming mana surge while Vanessa says that her strings are getting burned almost immediately. Fana and Salamander charge again, but Noelle shows up and blocks the charge with a barrier. Noelle tells them that the fires she puts out keep coming back, so they have to get rid of the source. Salamander easily destroys the barrier with a spell, but Vanessa, Noelle, Asta, and Finral manage to escape. Noelle says that she is the only one that can face them but remembers her siblings calling her a loser. Asta tells Noelle that she is powerful, which cause Noelle's to get her confident up. Noelle thinks about how she can only fire her ultimate spell once and fires it. Fana creates a large chuck of diamond to block the spell but the spell breaks through it. Fana and Salamander dodges the spell, but Noelle turns the spell and lands a hit on Salamander. Everyone cheers that the spell had hit, which Asta and Finral charge at Fana. Finral says that now is the best time to attack, which Asta replies that he will use his finisher. Fana defends herself by firing a long-distance spell, but Asta easily counters the spell. Fana uses a different spell to heal herself, wVaneshich Asta recognize both spells. Asta asks Fana if she has any siblings, which Fana responds that she doesn't and that her only family would be the other from her village. Fana also says that she is going to kill all of them with the weight of their sorrow, which Asta responds that he will have to defeat her with his finisher before he can talk to her. Finral asks about the finisher, which Asta explains the finisher. Finral and Vanessa tells Asta that he won't be able to use his finisher without them. Vanessa then grabs Asta with her string and sling shots Asta towards Fana with Finral's help. Fana and Salamander try to dodge the attack but Finral creates a portal that changes Asta's direction. Salamander fires a fireball at Asta, but Asta easily destroys it and blows right through Salamander with his finisher. Post-fight Asta, Noelle, Vanessa, and Finral cheer that they were able to defeat Fana, which Fana is shocked that she was defeated. The Witch Queen who is watching the battle thinks about how they had a lot more power then she thought. References Navigation